


Crossing Bridges & Crossing Paths

by A_Confused_Child



Series: I'm bored lol [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Original Character(s), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Confused_Child/pseuds/A_Confused_Child
Summary: Alec lightwood, seen as a strong caring man by others. A funny and loving person by a close few. But inside, not so much. So, he visits some bridges.Luca (my oc) always likes to take walks on bridges when they have time to or are overwhelmed. But soon, she sees someone who makes her do a double take on the side of a bridge.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Original Character(s), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: I'm bored lol [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166954
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Crossing Bridges & Crossing Paths

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Boy on The Bridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960977) by [ellagm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellagm/pseuds/ellagm). 



1.

Nightly walks were normal for Luca. They loved looking over the edge of the Brooklyn bridge or over the Williamsburg. It gave them a feeling of freedom. The bridges were normally quiet at this time at night. There would be the occasional runner or dog walker. A polite nod would be given and they would walk on.

Not this night though. There weren't any runners, cars, or a single dog walker. The only person that they saw was a boy with raven black hair. He seemed to blend in with the shadows. The wind moved his black baggy sweater around his small frame.

He looked up from the water below the bridge to a far off distance. Scared for the boy Luca moved forward. The closer they got the more details came into view. 

The boy was tall, probably somewhere around six foot. His hair was a mess, probably from the wind. The sweater he was wearing wasn't actually black, but rather a dark green. His eyes were blue, but at this very moment they were red and puffy, like he'd been crying. 

Luca took three more steps. More details.

The boy - man from this angle - was messing with his sleeves. His hands seemed to fidget more and more the longer he stood there. His mouth was moving. They were the same movements over and over again and again. But the wind from up this high took his words and swirled them in with the rest of the ambient noises. 

Five more steps were taken by Luca. They were only a few more steps away from the raven man now. Before Luca could realise it the man was walking away. He walked away and didn't come back.

2.

Luca wasn't one to get overwhelmed easily, but it still happened. Their walks over time became fewer and more spaced out. But tonight one was needed before they did something they regretted. Like shredding their algebra homework - again…

They walked for about an hour before they made it to a bridge. They stopped at a bench and watched as a car passed here or there, waved to a few dog walkers, and fought with a few birds that seemed to think they had food. 

The night was quiet, and not that windy. Deciding that they had taken a long enough break from work they stood up and began walking back home. 

Not watching where they were going they walked right into someone. 

Looking up they realised it was the same man from a few months ago. The man seemed flustered and rather confused by the other being that had run into him.

"I am so sorry! I should've been watching where I was going and I'm so sorry!" Luca rushed out an apology.

The man replied in a raspy voice, "It's fine, don't worry about it." And began to walk away. 

"Hey! Wait, please!" They exclaimed turning around to confront the man. But he wasn't there. He seemed to have disappeared. 

Rather than investigate a strange man at 3 in the morning on a Tuesday, Luca decided to head back to their makeshift home.

3.

Five months had passed since that walk. Five months and Luca never saw the man again. They were slightly worried that maybe the man had jumped off the bridge that day. But common sense told her that there probably would have been something in the newspaper if that were true. 

This time, Luca wasn't walking due to being overwhelmed, or bored, but rather because they were on the run. 

Of course, if you asked them they wouldn't tell you that. But it was the truth. They had made a few people really mad and well, now they had to move again. 

This time rather than an apartment building or warehouse in the inner city they were thinking of making one of those shipping containers by the docks their home for the time being.

It would take time to get there, and plenty of illegal trespassing, but they'd make due. 

On their way there they found their way to the Brooklyn bridge. Out of breath due to running, tired from lack of sleep, and just simply done, they took a break on the rail of the bridge.

Looking to their right they saw a man, who looked oddly similar. From Luca's angle it looked like he was on the edge of the bridge. Like he was on the other side of the railing. And upon further examination… he was!!

The man was leaning forward now and was seconds from falling. Before even realizing what they were doing they ran. 

"Hey! Please get down from there! I can't willingly let you do this. Please, get down."

The man seemed shocked. Someone was actually noticing him, someone was talking to him, pleading with him to not take his life.

"Hey, I know something brought you here and it's probably been a problem for a few years or something, but please! Let me help you!" They pleaded with the man.

"Wait, how do you know this has been going on for years?" He asked, confused.

"I'll tell you, but only if you come onto this side of the bridge. Okay?" They pleaded with the man.

"Fine." He replied, moments later on the other side of the rail and on the pavement with Luca.

"Well, for starters, I'm Luca." They offered their hand with a smile.

"Alec." He replied, shaking their hand. "So, you want to explain how you know about my problems?"

"Well, I really don't." They admitted. "Know your problems, that is. I, I just know too many people with the same look in their eyes. The look that they're fighting a battle. Internally that is. And, well, you arent the first person I've dragged off the side of a bridge, or a rooftop, or had to stitch their arms, or made them throw up pills. Anyways, that's not the point. I've also seen you before. I mean, it's been what," they pretended to look at a non-existent watch on their wrist, "2-ish years since I ran into you on the Williamsburg bridge. Oh, and I saw you once before that too. You were mumbling something to yourself on the edge of the Manhattan. "

"Wait, you were the little girl who was watching me that day? And the one who ran into me and started apologizing to me?" Alec seemed shocked. Like he didn't expect any of this.

"Well, yeah that was me. But, uhm, also, I use they/them pronouns. I'm, I'm nonbinary. Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable or anything I just, well I don't like being called a girl."

"Oh, I understand. And wouldn't it be slightly hypocritical for me to not be pro nonbinary?" Alec joked.

"What do you mean?" Luca asked, confused.

"Well, I'm gay. So… yeah." He awkwardly stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

The two stayed there until Alec got a call from his sister asking where he was. He had to leave after that, but they quickly exchanged numbers.

+1.

Alec had been on a walk with Magnus and before he realised it, they were on a bridge. Magnus left him on a bench quickly, stating that he had to use the restroom. 

Alec stood leaning against the railing. He admired the view of the city and the river. 

There were running footsteps after that. He then felt a small body barrel into his side.

"Alec!!!" A watery yet cheerful voice exclaimed.

"Oh my god, I think you have me mixed up with," he paused a moment to look down at the auburn-brown head of hair below him. "Wait, hold on." He moved the smaller body away from his. "Oh my god! Luca!"

He and the small child had gotten very close after a while. They would text often and meet up when they could. That was before Alce started to receive radio silence from the teen.

"Where have you been! I was so worried when you stopped responding! It's been months!" He started to yell at them.

"I know Alec! I'm so sorry! This guy found out where I'd been living and he took my phone. He said it would be payment for the food I'd taken! I swear I didn't take any food, but I just wanted to stay there. I didn't know what to do." They said looking to the ground.

"Alexander, I'm back." A third cheery voice chimed.

Startled by the sudden noise Luca hid behind Alec.

"Magnus, your back!" Alec stated startled.

"Uhmm, yes I am? What's behind your back Alexander?" The other man, Magnus, asked.

"Oh well uhm, how do I explain this?" Alec turned around and knelt to Luca's level. "Okay, I know you don't like meeting new people but he's my boyfriend and both of you matter to me so I'd like it if you two met. Can you do this for me?"

Locate out a small sigh. Then took in a deep breath. "Okay." Their timid voice replied.

Slowly, Luca emerged from behind Alec. 

"Uhm, Alexander? Who is this?" 

"Magnus, this is my dear friend Luca. Luca, this is my boyfriend Magnus." Alec introduced them.

"Wait, is he the cat man? You know, the man that you would message me about, with the eyes and the many cats?!" Luca cheerfully asked.

After a little while of talking Alec had realised that Luca had the sight. They had tested seraph blades but none lit up. They just had the sight.

So, naturally, Alec always shared some sort of information on the shadow world after one of his missions. 

One of the last times the two had talked Alec spent most of the time gushing about this man he kept calling cat eyes.

"Uhmm, yeah that's him.." Alec nodded and blushed.

"Ooh, that's cute. But let me just say," Luca turned from Alec to Magnus, "If you ever hurt Alec I will personally kill you warlock. Anyways, it was nice meeting you but I have to go back home." 

"Bye Luca!" Alec yelled at their receding form.

"I like her." Magnus stated.

"Them." Alec replied.

"I'm sorry?" Magnus said confused.

"Luca is a them. They're nonbinary."

"Oh my apologies." Magnus apologized.

"It's fine. Back to our date?"

"Of course my dear Alexander." They two locked hands and went the opposite way as Luca.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to all of my discord friends for the company while writing, the inspiration, and help on the fic title/name.
> 
> I havent been in the shadowhunters fandom in a hot minute, but why not write some angst as a welcome back!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> \- Virgil 💜🖤❤


End file.
